dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Anita
is the owner of a large brothel in China which had been secretly supporting The Black Order since the time of her mother. Appearance Anita is a young woman of Asian descent. Her hair is kept in a short bob, save a long, thick curtain at the back of her head that she, when not dressed up and running her brothel, wears in a low ponytail. Personality Anita is a very kind and gentle person with a steadfast devotion to her lover, Cross Marian. Though fierce and stubborn in battle, she can also be very calm, not telling the Exorcists that she had already died until they were on their way and accepting her death on her own terms. As she died, she thought of Cross, wondering if she had become a woman her mother would have been proud of. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 108 *Education: 3 *Affinity: 3 *Work Ability: 4 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 3 *Charisma: 5 History Her mother, the previous owner of the brothel, had fallen in love with General Cross and decided to become a supporter of The Black Order. The reason she had fallen in love was never revealed to anybody, not even Anita. Sometime after her mother's death, Anita herself had also fallen in love with Cross and had a relationship with him as well, which is why she offers her services to the exorcists responsible for finding him. Plot Suman Dark's Fallen arc When she met the group of Exorcists in her room, she welcomed them. She states that Cross left a while ago on a ship, but that the ship was attacked and sank to the bottom of the ocean. Allen wonders what his master's destination was, stating that he wouldn't have died so easily. Anita is moved to tears upon hearing this, and offers the Exorcists a ship and accompanies them to Edo, where Cross was last heading. Anita dresses is a more fitting outfit and they prepare to sail. But they are attacked by a horde of akumas and Anitas defends herself with a talismanwhile Mahoja protects her back with her legs. The ship is damaged and they have to wait for Miranda Lotto to restore it and continue their journey. Edo and Asian Branch arc It was a rough voyage, with constant threats of Akuma. At some point they were attacked by a level 3 akuma. Toward the end just before reaching Japan, after the fierce battle Anita tells the crew to party for their last minutes to live. She then calls the three surviving members of the crew and the exorcists to bid farewell. She has the exorcist go in a boat for the island. Just as Lenalee reached out her hand to Anita she compliments her hair saying it was beautiful and smiles. From this it is suddenly revealed that she was one of those that died in the last battle. A moment before disappearing, she asks Cross whether she was a woman who her mother could be proud of, then died from the affects of Akuma blood virus along with Mahoja and the ships crew. When she died it is shown that Lenalee, during their short time together, had now grown to like her and cried along with Miranda as they left her behind on the ship. Noah's Ark Arc In this ark she is only seen in Chaozii's memories. She is seen telling Chaozii to carry on in life when he refused to leave the ship. Trivia *Anita likes romance and Cross and dislikes cowardly, mean people.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 3, Page 108 *Anita knows that Cross' favorite weather is rain. *Anita tells Lenalee her mother was simple-minded in her love for Cross. Later, when Cross hears of her death on the ship, he states that Anita was a good woman, but that the good women tend to be simple-minded -mirroring what Anita said of her mother. References Navigation de:Anita Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Order Supporters